battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/BFBC2 thoughts
Since EA has said goodbye to BC2 to work on BF3, I should give my thoughts on the final version of the game. This will be similar to the BC2:V thoughts blog. Favorite Gear (Weapons and shit) *AR: M416 *SMG: Depends, usually the XM8C, but sometimes the AKS or UMP *LMG: Depends what kind (I like the M249 for the High RoF and Mag size, but the PKM for it's high power, and the MG36 for the built-in sight and fast reload) *Sniper Rifle: M24 SWS *Shotgun: USAS-12/870MCS *Pistol: MP-443 Grach/Tracer Dart Gun *Semi-Auto Rifle: M14 EBR (My only one) *Automatic weapon (Misc.): G3 *Assault Gadget: M203 *Engineer Gadget: Anti-Tank Mines *Recon Gadget: Mortar Strike *All-Around Gadget: C4 *Tank: BMD-3 *Light Transport: CAV *Transport Chopper: Mi-24 Hind *Attack Chopper: Mi-28 Havoc *Naval Craft: Patrol Boat Light *Stationary Turret: ZU-23-2 *Optic: Iron Sights *Spec 1: Explosives Leg Pouch *Spec 2: Marksman Training *Spec 3: Electronic Warfare Package *Game Mode: Conquest *Map: Heavy Metal *Faction: Russian Army (For their Assault model and their vehicles) Pure Bullshit (My Complaints) *The attack helis are too maneuverable. It's not too noticeable when you're flying it, but these guys who do 360 degree circles piss me off, since I don't get a fucking chance to fire off a rocket. *The VADS is fucking overpowered. The ZU-23-2 doesn't fire nearly as fast, and it can only fire in bursts. The VADS also gives the player a hell of a lot more protection. And yet when I use the VADS, it can't do shit. *Pilots who bail out of their choppers when they reach their destination, with no regard to the passengers who want to stay airborne. *No one ever flies the Blackhawk so that all people in the vehicle will be able to shoot the enemy. I am the only person who flies directly between the two bases in Rush, where a Minigun and a guy on the side will cover each M-COM (Assuming they don't jump out of the chopper). *For that matter, no one ever really gives the passengers a chance to fire. Their guns may not be good in the air, but if there's an engineer, they could stabilize the chopper for a second to let them fire an RPG or to repair their chopper in-flight. And I bet someone using a Type 88 LMG with Marksman Training could do some damage if the pilot gave him a chance. *When in a vehicle, you see the Motion Sensor ray-things coming from your vehicle on the minimap, but it doesn't mark anything unless you use the Electronic Warfare Package. *People who beach the Jet Ski and/or PBR. They could at least blow it up so that it spawns at the base again. (This does not apply to those who purposely beach PBRs to get the grenade launcher into a tactical position. I understand that, just not those who beach them and abandon them. And they need to blow up the PBR when they're done with the GL.) Things I would change *Weaken the VADS. *Add more Onslaught maps. *Let the people with their class weapons shut the doors in the Hind and Blackhawk (Miniguns stick out of their own little window/firing port, so they won't be blocked by the doors) *Remove the ability to zoom in when using the Apache/Havoc/Hind, and make it an ability granted by the High Power Optics Package. *Allow the gunner of said vehicles to deploy flares if they have the V SMOKE upgrade, as well as fire tracer darts by choice with the V ALT WPN. (Right now, you fire the tracer darts at random times during bursts of cannon fire.) *Add a second entrance to the US and RU Deployments on Laguna Alta, and make them bigger. I have been spawntrapped twice today. I'll update it later. Category:Blog posts